1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a driving circuit, and particularly to a driving circuit that can be applied to a direct current voltage/direct current voltage converter of a partial high voltage complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating a direct current voltage/direct current voltage converter 100 according to the prior art. The direct current voltage/direct current voltage converter 100 includes a buffer 102 and a switch 104, where the switch 104 is a P-type metal-oxide-semiconductor transistor. In a partial high voltage complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor process (that is, a process in which a drain of a metal-oxide-semiconductor transistor can endure a high voltage, but thickness of a gate of the metal-oxide-semiconductor transistor is not increased), because a gate of the switch 104 can not endure a high voltage, voltage levels of a control signal CS generated by the buffer 102 must be between a first voltage HV and a low voltage LV, where the low voltage LV is equal to the first voltage HV minus a source-to-gate voltage VSG of the switch 104.
In the prior art, because size of the switch 104 is very large and the switch 104 is a metal-oxide-semiconductor transistor of the partial high voltage complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor process, the buffer 102 requires very large current to generate the control signal CS and switch the switch 104 rapidly, resulting in energy conversion efficiency of the direct current voltage/direct current voltage converter 100 being lower.